pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Scan Results - Scope Lens
The following are a list of logbook entries regarding various individuals scanned by Krysalis Eisenfaust's Scope Lens. Team Roadbuster Dante Rothschild This Blaziken is the brash and headstrong leader of Team Roadbuster. A highly skilled fighter with superior attack range and mobility, Dante is noted for his immense attack power and speed. Between this and his natural charisma, there's little reason to doubt why he's the head of his team. Dante's combat style heavily centers around powerful kicking attacks, which give him plenty of reach and wide coverage, but he's rather vulnerable to knockdown as a result, and his defense is rather mediocre. Like many on Team Roadbuster, he is vulnerable to range heckling, though his superior mobility makes this less of an issue than it is for his teammates. Many of his attacks are enormously destructive, but render him extremely vulnerable afterwards. Melanie Altaic This fierce Luxray handles herself in the Arena like a cold-hearted queen. Noted primarily for her incredible arrogance and abrasive nature, Melanie is nonetheless a very strong fighter; she excels at battlefield control, using spears and chains of electrical energy to bind and entrap targets before taking them down with overwhelming force. Like many on Team Roadbuster, she is somewhat vulnerable to range heckling; if a target can control their distance well enough to keep themselves out of Melanie's most effective combat range, she's somewhat more vulnerable. Make no mistake, however; she is just as capable in close-combat as ranged, and can easily deal with an opponent that underestimates her if they get too close. Arthur Duster Arthur isn't a member of Team Roadbuster per se, but he pretty much does anything Mel tells him to, so he essentially is anyway. Arthur genuinely scares me a little; under his polite demeanor is the look of someone who has '''seen some shit'. He's purportedly only a mediocre combatant, but so much of him is an enigma that he's really hard to read. I never know whether he's asking a question or trying to have fun at my expense, and I can never tell if he legitimately doesn't know something or if he's being intentionally obtuse. In conclusion, Arthur is a Minun. I've got nothing.'' Ruka Alomar This Lucario tends to come across as a callous brute who tends to solve her problems with violence, though she is extremely loyal to those she is close to. Ruka is the most prone to fighting in unsanctioned fights of her entire team, and is easily one of the toughest members of Team Roadbuster. Extremely brutal in close-combat, Ruka grinds opponents down at close range, unloading everything she has on them in a non-stop flurry that breaks through defenses and leaves foes reeling. She has virtually no ranged combat options outside of Aura Sphere, but with several approach angles in combat, she can easily smash even tough opposition. A long-time enemy of Valerie, Ruka's biggest vulnerability is that she has difficulty with foes that can match and beat her at her own game, or snipe from afar. Mohlya Mohlya is directly comparable to Zeke of team Steel Hearts: A slow-moving juggernaut with huge attack and defense who serves as a defensive line. However, whilst Zeke is cold and logical, Mohlya is quietly intense, seeing his team as his family. This quiet passion translates into battle; unlike Zeke's cold precision, Mohlya is both aggressive and proactive on both attack and defense, going after opponents relentlessly and dogging them in fights with surprising persistence. Like Zeke, he relies extensively on his sheer bulk to help him survive fights, but Mohlya is generally more vulnerable, despite having better offense. Mohlya's at his best when either protecting a teammate or pressuring an opponent; his massive fists give him appropriately high attack power, and his array of punches give him good range. Fortunately, he's incredibly large and easy to hit with moves from afar; attacks with blast radii are virtually guaranteed to hit provided he's not airborne. Team Steel Hearts Valerie Eisenfaust The unrivaled team leader of Team Steel Hearts, and my sister. Valerie is an infamous fighter; she has a sizable following and she is known for her battle prowess. Less, however, is spoken of her win rate; she's lost many times, to many fighters, yet somehow, she's always bounced back. A solid fighter with a variety of offensive and defensive moves, Valerie will fight anywhere, any time, with anyone, no matter what, counting on her raw power and enormous arsenal of moves to see her through. Val's combat style is based on overwhelming force; her brutal blows are easily as harsh as Ruka's, and her command of energy attacks gives her surprising range as well. Her Mega Form has only made her more threatening, but at the cost of making her unstable; she's no longer the sister I used to know. Her primary vulnerability is that she's remarkably easy to provoke into a fight and even more easily provoked into making a bad move; smarter opponents, such as Tet, have exploited this in the past to grind Val down directly. Archibald Fitzpatrick Don't be fooled by Archie's "stoner" demeanor; he's one of the most competent and intelligent members of his team.... When he's not baked. An extremely potent psionic force and good with tactics, there's a reason Valerie values his input so much, and he has the offensive skills to back it up. How effective he is entirely depends on whether or not he's high before a fight starts; he won't be a hugely effective offensive force if he's baked, but his defense will be astronomical. Conversely, if he's dry, he is quite strong offensively, but with mediocre defense. Val seems adept at using Archie no matter how high he is or isn't in a fight, a testament to team composition perhaps, but nonetheless a bit jarring. Zeke Chaku The literal "wall of defense" of Team Steel Hearts, Zeke is cold and logical, but a close friend of Valerie and a formidable defensive fighter. Zeke does not possess conventional pain response and fights with the cold brutality of an automaton, but under this he values his comrades-in-arms in Team Steel Hearts implicitly. In this regard, he is somewhat comparable to Mohlya of Team Roadbuster, but how they fight could not be more different; Zeke fights with calculating efficiency and a straightforward brutality, easily grinding down most foes through his sheer size alone. He is keenly analytical and adjusts to changes in circumstances extremely quickly, which means opponents may find themselves unexpectedly outmaneuvered by Zeke when they thought themselves safe. He is, however, extremely large and easy to hit, and somewhat vulnerable against faster foes. Team Lockbreaker Marcel Duframe With claims like him being the one who will defeat Valerie, Marcel comes across as kind of an egotist. However, he has the skills to back up his boasts; few mon are as brutally able to cause this much damage whilst remaining evasive, and Marcel's skill grossly outclasses his grade. He tends to go down extremely quickly if isolated, but if not dealt with in a quick fashion, or properly backed up by his teammates, Marcel tilts any battle his way with good use of techniques and his blinding speed. He tends to bite off more than he can chew in fighting stronger foes, but his sheer ferocity and tenacity means that even a high-level fighter has reason to fear Marcel on the prowl. He has a bit of a fondness for beautiful women, however, so the use of Attract or Charm against him could well be his biggest kryptonite... Hestia Garrador Many consider Hestia's claims of a Ninja questionable, but she certainly fights like one - she loves using thrown items - especially the Kunais she hand-crafts - and is all-too-willing to use explosives and status-based attacks to ensure an enemy goes down. Her style is tried-and-true to a Ninja's methodology - isolate target, destroy target - but she uses a good mixture of abilities to ensure she has a lot of potential ways to accomplish this very act. Abilities like Bulldoze, Psychic, and Fire Blast give her substantial raw punch, whilst abilities like Sing and Toxic let her weaken foes. Paired with the ability to heal teammates with Softboiled and make the battlefield more dangerous with hazards, and Hestia is a versatile combatant who often pulls double duty as both a primary fighter and Team Lockbreaker's de facto medic. Her biggest drawback is a vulnerability to critical strikes; she has the ability to absorb some of the impact through careful guarding if she can see an attack coming, but if her guard is broken or bypassed, she suffers considerably more damage, and her going down means that Team Lockbreaker's endurance goes down considerably with it. Ming-Ming Yúan Ming-Ming may come across as naive, but make no mistake: this ice-kitty means business when she fights, and is really good at battlefield control. She may lack Marcel's raw agility and Hestia's sheer aggression, but Ming has mobility that eclipses both. Her clouds enable her to strike from a huge array of angles, and she has everything from close-ranged to long-ranged moves and healing support. Like Dante, her close-combat moveset focuses on kicks, but Ming-Ming's combat style is a much more close-combat oriented style, focusing on aggressive combos. Ming can actually be remarkably good at pressuring foes, especially when teamed with her teammates, but suffers from rather poor endurance and relatively average defense. Without Wish support, or the likes of her teammate's use of Softboiled, she tends to go down rather quickly if targeted by a heavy attacker. Ming-Ming's fighting style hints that she has much more experience than she initially appears, perhaps due to experiences she had growing up. Don't underestimate her. Natalia Yushakov Natalia is unusually by-the-book for a member of team Lockbreaker, but she is incredibly hard to keep a bead on during a fight. She freely uses her abilities to climb walls and creep through tunnels during battles; if there's an out-of-the-way spot to hide in a battle, you can bet that Natalia will find it. She's actually a skilled ambusher, seemingly at odds with her personality; her general strategem is to lure enemies to advantageous terrain, escape their sight, then ambush them from unpredictable angles, which does put her squarely in line with the rest of her team. Natalia makes it easy to be paranoid; she enjoys this method of attack, and freely will use her webs to aid her in hedging enemies into combat zones or providing her with good attack or retreat approaches. Whilst she's quite formidable if she can get the initiative, all indications are that she tends to wither in protracted combat, so a fighter able to work past her strategy might be the best choice to fight someone like her - but they'd best keep their wits about them. Team Argama Sarina Harvaneheit A very nice Mismagius who happens to be extremely devoted to those she cares about, Sarina seems perfectly elegant and kind - until the second she steps into the arena, at which point she twists into a battlefield horror that eats fear and excels at terrorizing foes. Enemies fighting Sarina often find themseleves mystified; unable to flee due to the likes of her Mean Look, but finding themselves increasingly restricted by her attacks until the ghost delivers the coup de grace. Ironically, facing her head-on is the best course of action; unlike other disable-focused fighters, such as Vivian, Sarina relies almost entirely on her ghost abilities to avoid attacks, which means she tends to wither under attacks if focused on. Make no mistake, however; in team battles, Sarina excels at making enemies suffer along with her; she will reliably use Perish Song or Curse if overwhelmed, ensuring that even if she's taken down, she's taking a member of the enemy team with her. Les Etoiles D'or Krysalis Eisenfaust This mawile is the younger sister of Valerie, of Team Steel Hearts, and is the head of the Golden Stars. She is inexperienced, but has a strong will and a skill with technology and strategy that lets her work out tactics to defeat opponents, even ones that are stronger. I'm not entirely sure why the scope lens is scanning myself, though I suppose it'd help to keep an article in place for completeness' sake. Jeanie Lumiere Melanie may handle herself like a queen, but Jeanie most assuredly looks like one. This lovely Jirachi is not only a fashion model, but a surprisingly skilled fighter, whose bound cloths enable her to not just use them as almost any form of clothing (provided it's yellow), but they are fully capable of being used in an enormous number of attacks, including being shaped into fists and used to punch, used to grab or throw enemies, and used as grapnels to pull herself out of danger (especially impressive considering she can fly). At least once, I've seen her use her cloths as shields or even to stab at a target by virtue of hardening them with Iron Defense. Being a Jirachi, she has a natural affinity to the Wish ability, and paired with a surprising number of elemental punches, Jeanie proves remarkably able to hold the line against even experienced foes like Dante. Her textbook narcolepsy won't even hold her back too much; she very often fights even ''better when asleep than when conscious! However, whilst her evasiveness and attack power goes up when she's sleeping, she chooses attacks seemingly at random, with very little regard for their tactical sense. When awake she is less evasive and doesn't hit as hard, but can choose her attacks much better.'' Deeva Bohemia Deeva is flashy, fast, and a showman first and foremost. One might not expect him to be very good in combat, with his locking onto glitz over function and shows of style over shows of force, but his demeanor hides a capable fighter. Deeva handles himself as a true artiste in battle, mixing up powerful offensive moves and support moves to wear foes down. His defenses are largely mediocre, but between his disabling and damaging moves, Deeva can pose an unpleasant surprise for most, and with his wool's ability to stun targets with painful electrical charges, just getting him into the fight can be an effective means of temporarily removing a stronger foe from the battlefield. Team Explosivo Nora Talbain Nora is a tough Lucario - he'd be analogous to Ruka, except Nora's somehow, impossibly, even more reckless - he won't charge into the fray like Ruka will, but he'll engage a target absolutely relentlessly, hammering it until it goes down. It's hard to say whether this is courage or just his own relentless fighting style. Whereas Ruka's a tough-as-balls contender up-close, however, Nora hits-and-fades, quickly darting about the battlefield and hitting a target fast, hard, and relentlessly. Unlike Ruka, Nora will not let rage get the better of him, however, and will let discretion be the better part of valor if he bites off more than he can chew - and he's much more likely to take advantage of openings. Expect him to bait targets into using dark-type moves, or to use Role Play to copy a useful ability from a teammate (like Rydia's Magic Bounce) or enemy (like Valerie's Intimidate). His laid-back attitude is, in my opinion, a front. Orpheus Thanatos Put on your thinking pants, because this handsome Absol is ''brilliant.''The brains and tactics behind team explosivo, Orpheus is one of the reasons this team is as dangerous as it is. Orpheus constantly sketches the world around him - mon passing by, mon in combat, and more - but these are no mere art projects (though his portrait of me was absolutely flattering). Orpheus constantly analyzes, constantly plays the angles. He can suss out any mon's vulnerabilities and strengths in a frighteningly short time, and when paired with his teammates, it's easy to see that his tactical thinking makes him a completely different threat than his team would otherwise lead one to believe. If Nora and Ingrid are Team Explosivo's brawn, then Orpheus is the brains. His fighting ability is supposedly the stuff of legends - Ming has told me that he's the reason she got into battling in the first place - but Orpheus doesn't seem to like to fight very much.... I wonder why..? Ingrid Huntington Ingrid genuinely scares me. An infamously ferocious Bisharp with a nasty demeanor and a cruel streak a yard wide, this steel gal is best given a wide berth. She fights aggressively, and almost every part of her body is lethal. Her heeled feet have attached blades, her arms have naturally sharp metallic plating, and she has a massive axe-like blade on her head that's quite capable of cutting through most materials. Her most vulnerable aspect is that she's too aggressive; she's easily baited into making bad moves and from there it's possible to bring her down in short order. Make no mistake, though - Ingrid is not a foe that can be taken lightly - during one battle, she chopped off Valerie's hairmaw with her Guillotine move. Team Sharknado Rose Karshikan Rose is hit-or-miss. If fought outside of the water without Monique handy, she's almost hilariously vulnerable, with poor mobility and long recovery time after moves. The second she fights in the water, however, or has her teammate handy - Rose becomes one of the most powerful mon I've seen. She is extremely aggressive and hits with devastating force, and is known for using her strong sense of smell to track opponents in the water - and when she smells blood, she gets far more aggressive. When paired with Monique, she changes in threat entirely as Monique's Hurricane enables her freedom of movement she wouldn't otherwise have, enabling her to take on targets that would otherwise be safe from her jaws. Her signature attack is a devastating variant of Crunch that she employs after being launched by Monique using U-Turn, an attack that led to her team's name. Her nose is extremely sensative, making it a priority spot to aim for during battles. Only a despicable coward would target her hurt leg. Interestingly, though Rose could get a prosthetic or have the damage mitigated with surgery, she has not, and wears her scars with pride. I think she might secretly have masochistic tendencies. Red Karshikan This is the littlest T-Rex in all the world. He is the angriest T-Rex. He is the hungriest T-Rex. And he shoots lasers. The brute force of team Sharknado, Red hits like a freight train and his overwhelming power is sufficient to match even Valerie's incredible strength head-on. Red does not rely on much beyond strength and instinct in a battle - his jaws are perfectly capable of ripping gashes in metal and tearing apart lesser mons' defenses in a matter of seconds. Red's biggest vulnerability is that he's easily provoked and has only marginal endurance, but do not mistake Red for an unfeeling, unthinking brute - He is somewhat clever and has trained quite a bit to curtail his natural fighting inclinations. His ability to catch you off guard can catch you in the worst possible way.... And he knows this. Monique Quinn Each member of Team Sharknado contributes a unique tactical element. Red fights on the ground, Rose dominates the sea, and Fletcher, uniquely, is capable and amphibious. Monique dominates the sky. With an insane flight speed and massive lifting power seemingly at odds with her size, Monique is an alpha predator and lets everyone knows it. She excels at mix-ups and ambush strikes with teammates - if paired with Rose or Fletcher, she can perform a number of notoriously deadly strikes - the so-called Sharknado and a devastating strike she calls Death From Above - when her teammates are around. On her lonesome, She's a hit-and-fade expert, quickly zipping around the battlefield, delivering a strike, then making herself scarce. She is vulnerable to the kind of firepower some of the PCC's heavy artillery experts bring to the table, so she tends to wear herself down quickly without time to rest. Make sure she doesn't get that chance. Fletcher Ingram Fletcher's a weird one. He's a nice guy, but he's one bitter individual, and he brings that to the battlefield in spades. A living coral tank, Fletcher is the least mobile member of Team Sharknado, but he has what literally none of his teammates has - staying power. Fletcher can tank with the best of them and his abilities are both pretty diverse and quite powerful. Even better, he can fight on the ground or in the water. Those who would think themselves safe from him due to his sluggish movement should beware - Fletcher excels at covering ground quickly and dealing with enemies who insist on keeping their distance. Worse, if he's teamed with Monique, she can easily air-lift him into battlefield positions where he can outright dominate! Be really careful around the proverbial battleship of Team Sharknado. Fletcher is Monique's preferred spot to roost, since the coral mon can keep her safe whilst she recharges for a few precious moments. Team Imperial Julius Westwick Julius is an odd case. He fights squarely and fairly, no matter what opposition the Empoleon faces, and does so with honor and fairness. Like a modern-day knight, Julius strikes with heavy blades and from behind extensive armor plating. He is capable of enduring phenomenal punishment and he has a number of techniques designed to keep him in the fight. Ruka seems to despise the guy for reasons I have yet to fully discern. Though Julius will never use debuff moves and will not fight dishonorably, he shows little mercy in a fight. Though more mobile than the likes of Zeke or Mohlya, Julius is still both a very large target and easy to hit from afar, and his movement is only good on some types of terrain. More agile foes can often get clear of the heavy Empoleon, where he can do substantially less harm. Aurelia Blanchefleur de Winter We have many mon in the PCC. Some, like Jeanie, look like royalty, and some, like Melanie, act like royalty. Some, however, like this Seadra, ''are royalty. According to my sources, Aurelia is, in fact, the heiress to a tiny kingdom - indeed, smaller than some capital cities in size - located somewhere in Kalos. She is almost invariably a pinnacle of grace and demure charm, and even rough-and-tumble-individuals like Red are known to be on their best behavior in her presence. Curiously, she's no stuffed shirt and has a reputation for getting things done. The head of Team Imperial, she has an impressive fight record all her own - using her innate abilities, she can call down storms or summon squalls that can envelop and disperse entire force groups. Like Rose, however, she is much more vulnerable on land than in water, relying on a slithering movement, like a snake's, when above the surface. Like me, she is somewhat vulnerable in close-combat, but her combat style means that she can react much better to it - those hoping to catch her up close had best beware, lest she grab and crush them with her tail or attack them up close with one of her specials. Thankfully, she's easily knocked down due to her physique on land, and though agile, is not fast in the water. Proper use of tactics should trump her experience and abilities.'' Osmond Raviday Coming Soon Uncertain Lynda Eldora Lynda is a terrifying Mawile and one that I'm entirely convinced is a little crazy - one has to be to be a steel type, yet like fire '''that' much. Something about her ongoing training with an elemental plate, paired with previous battlefield injuries have warped her physiology, resulting in bizarre morphological changes. Her version of Iron Defense seems to cover her with metallic plating that appears cracked with glowing veins, like hardened magma, and her hand is practically entirely changed in this fashion. In battle, she's a terror to behold, unleashing a practically apocalyptic barrage of fire attacks in both close-combat and from far away, often paired with a cackling laugh that is more than a little intimidating! In terms of raw aggression, she manages to put even Valerie to shame. Her fighting style is unfamiliar to me and more than a little unstable, but clearly shows martial arts training and focuses primarily on using her fists. Thankfully, carrying the flame motif she's proud of, a candle that burns twice as hot lasts half as long - Lynda has extremely poor stamina for a steel type, possibly indicative of her ongoing plate-based condition, and she burns herself out - pun intended - very quickly. Her adoption of fire as an offensive and training medium also means that despite being much tougher against fire than other Mawiles, she's significantly more vulnerable to other attacks she'd otherwise be strong against.'' Caria Isole Come and join the wild ride! The sideshow is in town! With a ringmistress motif and a penchant for making her fights into a show, This Kirlia is a surprising individual. She is unique in that, being a showman first and foremost, she is all about flash. Caria prefers a big display of prowess that will appeal to any onlookers rather than anything more subtle. She synergizes beautifully with Lynda, since the two mon have a similarly straightforward style and are willing to use powerful and large attacks to bring opponents down with a crowd-pleasing finish. Of the two, Caria is definitely more level-headed, and often the closest thing to a check on her Mawile teammate's sheer aggression. In many ways, Caria is comparable to Deeva in that her combat style is all about the show, but whilst Deeva fights as an artist and shows his technique as ways to have finess out-do power, Caria is all about flash and ceremony, in many ways choosing it over practicality. Because of this, and Caria's own place as a limiter on Lynda, she's often the weakest link in team battles and can easily be the tipping point in fights against her and Lynda if she goes down early enough in a fight, leading to Lynda over-extending herself. Independent Aaron Barton Aaron claims to not be a fighter, but he nonetheless has remarkable skill... For what reason does he claim otherwise? What is it holding him back? Is it merely because he believes himself to be weak, or is it because he secretly fears his true strength..? Regardless of what the truth is, Aaron has the skills needed to survive in a battle, and to win. He has exceptional mobility, befitting a bird type, and remarkably high attack and defense. All of this is kept in check by his species' crippling drawback in combat. If he were able to fight despite this, one shudders to think what he'd be capable of. Galiana Hertz Galiana is an enigmatic girl who, being a Celebi, has a somewhat flexible sense of time. She occasionally may take actions that make little sense, or see minor shifts in her personality as I believe she micro-analyzes divergent timelines and circumstances. Rather like Sarina, Galiana seems to be searching for her own answers, and though she's kind, she's also very hard to read. In combat, she's surprisingly fierce, using moves to disable opponents before moving in for the finishing blow. Oddly, however, Galiana's behavior in a fight can fluctuate wildly; in training sessions I've seen her go full-bore on an enemy just to pull back, and vice versa (rest in peace, training dummy #49 - I'm fairly sure Galiana did not mean to blow your head off). Keep your eyes open if you have to fight this one!! Karen Lambert DO NOT FUCK WITH PROFESSOR HEADBUTT GODDAMN Yukari Rhoades Moo! Yukari is a surprising entry into my scan logs. Beautiful, surprisingly straightforward, and unusually friendly, Yukari shows a love of scrapping that belies someone with her looks. She's clearly from far away and doesn't always show an awareness of local cultural mores, but her raw power is amazing for someone who's a newcomer. She has a massive stature - it's rare to find a female mon that's significantly larger than even Valerie - and she knows how to exploit this during a fight. In combat, she uses her fists, hooves, and horns with surprising skill, often focusing on crushing an enemy's defense outright - again, not unlike Valerie. Whereas Val is multi-range, however, Yukari is a front-line bruiser and in the short term, may be a bigger threat if she gets stronger over time. A miltank to watch out for!" Vivian Ludenburg Don't underestimate this Purrloin's comparatively middling combat stats; Vivian is a terrifyingly intelligent opponent who exploits disabling and chained attack moves relentlessly, rendering opponents helpless before she cuts them to ribbons. Though her actual damage output is low and her defense only moderate, the fact that she can effectively completely lock down an offensive or defensive fighter and leave them helpless as she casually cuts them down makes her a much greater threat than she appears. Vivian also has excellent mobility. If nothing else, Vivian makes one realize just how critical it is to either have a teammate resistant/immune to certain status effects, or else bring items or moves that can treat such conditions, or someone like Vivian will quickly leave them face-down. Vivian is comparable to a Lily-of-the-Valley - looks harmless and is pleasant enough to approach, but with certain doom waiting just below the surface.